Prim, um
by Clove1113
Summary: This is the story of Prim while Katniss is in the 74 Hunger games. She does some weard things! Please read! Has a dash of paridy in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm working really hard to become a better writer. Please help me improve my skills with your advice. Hope you like my story! Clove1113

Chapter 1

As I walk out of the justice building, my mother wrapps her arm around my shoulders. "Good luck to her." She says, I see the tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Katniss is strong. She will come home. We have to believe that." I speak in clipped sentences to conceal my fear.

"First your father, then your sister, I loved her, even if well, why is everything taken from me?" She begins to cry in earnest now.

"You heard Katniss; be strong for her!" I suddenly know how Katniss has felt for the last five years. Is my mother going to betray her again?

When we get home I put some mint tea on the stove, and go out to milk the goat. Lady. The goat my sister gave me a lifetime ago. I recall how her and Gale brought her to me, blood soaking her shoulder. As I milk the goat, I begin to cry, myself. What if Katniss doesn't come home? What if I never see her again? I can't bear to think these thoughts. When I come in the back door, holding the small bucket of goats milk, I see Gale sitting with my mother at our kitchen table.

"Hello." I set down the bucket rather hard, splattering them in milk. I am still angry that Gale pulled me away from my sister.

My mother pushes a cup of mint tea towards me. I take a sip and continue glaring at Gale. "How dare you pull me away from Katniss? If you hadn't she'd still be here now!" I hate him at this moment. I don't care what he's done for me in the last five years. I just hate him! He who sent my sister into the games. Though I know it was partly Katniss's fault, I target all my rage into the look I give Gale.

"Prim, I'm sorry she went in, but it was what Katniss wanted. She loves you too much to not volunteer." Gale attempts to confort me, but I'm really furious. I can't remember ever being this angry.

"Well it wasn't what I wanted! I got picked I should be able to go in, you had no right to do that!" I grind my teeth and swallow back tears. Then I can't hold in my rage. "I hate you! Go to hell!" I scream in his face. Then I run out the door and slam it very hard as I go.

Lol, next chapter is bringing a nasty or not so nasty surprise.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Read for the story of Gales discovery of Prim's love. Please review and subscribe, and bla, bla, bla.

Chapter 2

Gale's pov

The sound of the door slamming practically snaps my heart. I pulled Prim off Katniss because I thought that was right. But, maybe Prim is right. Maybe by doing that, I sealed the whole families fate? For surely Prim can't single handedly previde for her and her mother? All thees thoughts flood through my head in a split second. Then Katniss's mother begin's to speak. "I'm sorry. She's not angry with you I can tell that about her."

"I know." I reply lamely. Though in my heart I know that her apology is not about Prim, but about her neglect for her children for the past five years.

Later on, after I discuss a plan with Katniss's mother, I head to the meadow to look for Prim. I find her whare Katniss said she liked to hide, under a Honey sukle bush. "Prim, I'm sorry I pulled you off her. I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"That's okay Gale." She flipps her hair back and smiles at me.

Prim's pov

Holy shit, he is hot! I flip my hair and look cute and tempting. I know I'm like five years yungger than him, but who cares? I don't. I know I can pass as 13, but will that be old enough? I just better hope so, cause I want to feel his lips on mine. I look deep into his eyes and find gray sunlight.

"Prim? Are you flerting with me?"

CRAP crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap! DAMN damn damn! What the fuck? How did he guess? I'll just fucking denigh it. What the hell this is so embarrassing!

"No way! Your way to old for me! You're a pervert to think such a thing!" I practically yell.

Gales pov

"All right! All right!" God she is tuchy! Something in the way she spoke was like her sister, and my eyes burn with longing for her, Katniss.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Read the chapter plz!

Chapter 3

Katy (Prim's best friend) pov

I'm worried about Prim. After Katniss went to the games, she barely has spoken to anyone, even me. My mom is a huge games fan, and she says to tell Prim how exciting the games will be for her. My father says not to get involved. I say I HAVE NO CLUE!

I know Gale and have helped him collect herbs for Prim's mom, but he thinks prim's flirting with him, which makes things a little awkward right now. I know Prim woun't go hungry, everyone loves her to much, but will she ever let her sister go? Her with her pale gold hair, and round blue eyes is always physically taken care of, but emotionally, I don't know. I am also taken care of in the same way, my dad is proud of my straight dark brown hair and emerld green eyes, but, my mom has never loved me.

She was raised in the capitol, then moved here to be a peacekeeper. She loves the games, and hopes one day I will get picked.

Prim's pov

Katniss is doing well so far, now that she has found water. Maybe she really will come home, I dare to hope. This is what Katy is doing, telling me that Katniss will be happy if she dies, and happier still if she lives. But it's my fault she might die, be cause I was picked, not her! I wail this silently to myself. Now I turn my thoughts to that smoking hot guy, GALE! I do a little twirl on my tiptoes. Then I shoot my minny bow and set of arrows into a target board. I'm practicing so I can kick his ass at one thing. I think I'm ready to show him my skills. I've gotten at least one half on my target board, pretty damn good in my book. Here he comes!

"Hey Gale" Prim remember flip your hair. I do so. "I've been practicing my arrow skills, will you watch me?" I smile sweetly and giggle.

"Sure Prim." He stands back to give me room. I shoot and its gonna make it make it make it! Or not. It didn't make it on the target board! I run away as fast as I can into the woods.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks to the guest who gave me the two reviews! In this chapter I'll work on Prim seeming a little younger. I'm sorry about the typos, my laptop did this weird thing so I couldn't go back to edit anything, but it's over and back to normal. So, please read and review! Also, I will be making my chapters longer now, and sorry it's been so long since I updated!

Chapter 4

Oh well, I give up on Gale. I used to love him, but I guess I don't anymore. He clearly doesn't like me, and personally I just want Katniss to come home. I reflect as I watch the fuzzy old screen, kiss, smooch, hug, another smooch, I am so, so, so, so, tired of seeing Katniss kiss Peeta! Suddenly the scene changes to a meadow, blood is flying everywhere, and Cato and Thresh are yelling and stabbing each other.

"For Clove, you killed her and I'll kill you!" And finally Cato has thresh pinned and presses lightly on his throat with his sword. I'm crying now too, my big sister is in that arena! Last year, she curled me in her lap for the whole games, and stroked my hair. My big sister who saved me from certain death, who's best friend may have sealed her fate. Boom! The canon sounds over the thunder in the arena, jerking me out of my thoughts. Four tributes left, just four.

Only two that have to be killed in order for Katniss to win, just two, just two. I chant just two, just two, over and over as I watch my sister in the cave. I keep crying into the pillow, just watching out of the corner of my eyes. I hate the capitol! They stole my sister!

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

Where they strung up a man,

They say murdered three,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

ware the dead man called out

For his love to flee,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

where I told you to run,

so we'd both be free,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

ware a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.

The hanging tree plays in my head as Katniss cuddles Peeta.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you to KitKat." I like Gale's nickname for her much better.

"I want to go home."

"You will be soon."

"Yes Peeta, and so will you."

"I love you Katniss Everdeen!"

"I love you more Peeta Melark!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They giggle Happily. Katniss I wish her, Think about me, your little sister! Please please! Come home to me! I cry myself to sleep on the couch.

Note: Hi! I'm going to start a second story, about Clove at High School with her friends. It will be posted soon, but don't worry, I'll keep writing! Please review favorite follow, it really motivates me to update sooner! Also, I plan to update about once a week, possibly more often, if possible.

/Clove


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I know this chapter is kind of a filler, and I don't know why I'm posting it because I'm not that happy with it, but I'm posting anyway. So, read, and review! Please!

Boom! The cannon blasts and a hover craft picks up the body of Foxface. She is starving, by the look of her, and very small in death. I can't say I will be sad that she is gone, but then again, I feel sad for every child who dies for the stupid capitol! I bite my arm in order not to scream. I feel like I have died with every one of the tributes, felt each ones pain like my own. Oliver, the boy from nine on the first day, Glimmer and Obra, the girls from 1 and 4 killed by tracker jackers. Clove, her head smashed in, Thresh his throat cut, and now Foxface, the peace maker, the thinker and voice of cunning and pure wit, is gone. Killed by Snows games. I bite down harder on my arm until I can taste my warm tangy blood.

You know what hurts me the most? To know that my sister's love story is false. And to know that the true lovers of these games were split apart. Of course, I want my sister to come home, and compared to that, the lovers from district 2 are fairly insignificant. But I can't stop the twinge of pity, they may be careers, they may have nearly killed my sister, Clove may have tried to torcher her to death, but I still didn't want to see them die. One less person for my sister to kill, I remind myself.

"Prim!" My mother's horrified cry brings me flying back to earth. "Look, look!"

As soon as I glance back at the screen, I see why. At the same time, Katniss springs to her feet, peeta close behind. Cato is already scaling the cornucopia but Katniss goes back for Peeta. No! No! Clime the damn horn! Forget about Peeta Melark!

But my sister is my sister, and she won't. I love her for not forgetting him, but I hate her for it too. Please, Katniss, please. I close my eyes to block out the world I bring my hands up to them and press hard, forcing my tears back. I block out the world, block out my thoughts. I listen to the pumping of blood through my head. To my heart beat. To silence. To peace. But then I open my eyes, I see Cato fall, hit the ground, the mutts attack. I see his blade raise and fall, see him bite hard on his lower lip to stop a cry of pain. I see him attack a mutt, spare another. I see him bring his blade up. Up and down. Up and down. Somehow, that motion of his blade transfixes me, holds me in its grasp. I see him slump to the ground. I see his eyelids flutter. I see my sister lean over the horn. I hear him say please.

Ware a necklace of rope side by side with me.

Is that what Clove is thinking? Why do I even care. I don't know. I don't know! I don't know anything. I see the arrow fly and hear a cannon blast.

Boom, boom, boom, again, again and yet again. I wait for the trump it's to blast, still unable to let myself believe that it is over. And it isn't. My tears fall. Katniss can kill Peeta or kill herself. And I know she will do the latter. She will because she is my sister, and that is who she is. But then, she reaches for her belt and pulls out a leather pouch I didn't notice she carried. She drop's a few berries into her palm, and a few into Peeta's.

"Trust me."

"Hold them out, I want everyone to see." Says peeta kissing her.

"Three." They turn back to back.

"Two." They raise their hands.

"One!" They put the fruit in their mouths.

"Wait! Wait! Let me present-"

I let my head fall to the back of the battered armchair I sit upon, I let the tears of joy, of sorrow, and of relief fall down my cheeks. Oh god. My sister can come home. My sister can come home.

Don't think this is the end of Prim dear readers! No, this is the mere beginning! Let me know what you think, and I'll try to update next week. But only if I get at least one review. Just one guys?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I walk to the train station, I grab my mother's hand and like that, we enter the dingy place to meet my sister. The capitol has tried to fix it up, but in this short notice, they can't quite manage it. They've covered up the worst of the grime and mold with posters sporting Katniss and Peeta's faces, and of course, posters of president Snow and the capitol in general.

Far off I can hear a train whistle and the crowds let me and mother pass in silence to stand by the side of the track. I can see the lights now, it's coming! Gale walks over to stand nearby, and I don't notice anything but his newly styled hair for a minute. But then, I'm falling, falling, and not falling! Gale's warm arms encircle me and stop the fall that would have meant being run over by a train.

"Steady there." His warm breath tickles my ear and sends shivers down my body. I feel him gently set me down and step away. During this whole ordeal mother has kept her blue eyes firmly on the train.

"Katniss, Katniss," Mother's whisper makes me push thoughts of Gale's toned arms to the back of my head, and at that moment, the train doors swing open.

Katniss leaps down lightly, all the while holding on to her fake lover for dear life.

"Katniss, how do you feel about coming home today?"

"Mrs. Everdeen, how do you feel about your daughter's new relationship?"

"Well, Mr. Melark is a great gentlemen, and when they're older I'm sure they'll be great. But right now, Katniss is a bit to young." I don't miss the flash of relief on Katniss's face as our mother finishes answering the question.

"Prim, Prim!" My sister picks me up and holds me close.

"Katniss, you won! You came home." I don't notice the tears flowing freely down my cheeks until Katniss pushes them away.

"I did. So stop crying little duck." She says pulling me so close that I can't breathe.

And I do. I stop crying because my sister came home. It wasn't just a dream. She's really here, really here.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a question for you all. Do you want shorter chapters, like between 300 and 800 words and updates about once every week or two, or longer chapters (1,000 to 1,500 words with updates only once a month or so. Can you please review and let me know?

/Gia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Time laps of six months)

I sit up sleepily, rubbing my eyes. Today is the start of the victory tour, and to say I'm not looking forward to it would be the understatement of my life. I'm actually dreading it with a passion. My sister will leave for another whole two weeks, it's not fair. I remind myself that at least this time, her life isn't in danger.

On the bright side, while she's gone Gale promised to take me and Rory hunting with him. He usually saves Sundays for Katniss, but since she's gone, he'll spend time with me! I stretch my arms above my head and get out from under the golden colored sheets.

After getting ready, I dash down to breakfast. I'm disappointed but not all that surprised that my sister has already gone hunting. She'll be back later, I should be glad she can enjoy this time. I eat my food quickly and then go to play on Katniss's old flute. The capitol gave it to her, but she to be frank, sucked at it, so she gave it to me. She says I'm good, but I don't think that I'm any better than she is. But it's fun, so I won't complain.

I play an old tune that my father used to sing. I don't know how I've remembered it all these years, but I do. It's called Scarborough Fair. It's one of the few songs that I know how to play on the flute.

Eventually, I get bored and place the instrument back in my velvet case. I put on a blue dress and go to my mother so she can do up my hair in a braid.

As soon as she lets me go, we hear a knock on the door.

"Stay in the kitchen." My mother orders. Without thinking, I obey.

"I'm here to see Katniss." I have to grip the counter so hard that my knuckles turn white. That voice scares me more than any tribute in the arena, even Cato after Clove's death. President Snow is here to see Katniss, my sister, and I have a bad feeling that this visit isn't just a happy seeing you off to the victory tour visit. No, there is a lot more at work here, I may be young, but I know. I can feel it in my bones, my very being.

Author's note: So I know that not a lot happens in this chapter, but I felt that Prim's wise side was shown here as well as her child like side. She hasn't ever been my favorite character, but It's fun to write someone with that number of layers in her personality. I know I said I'd only update once a week, but I got three reviews for the last chapter, so I decided to reward you with an early chapter. Next chapter will be Gale takes prim and Rory hunting, and the meeting with the president. Hopefully that'll be up this weekend, but I have a Judo tournament so no promises. Also I had to put the flute in there because I play the flute. Lastly, please, please check out my other story 'What a Bird Told Me'. It's about Lyme. I've only got the first chapter up, but It's really long and I'm working on chapter two now. I have a bad habit about making my author's notes super long. Sorry about that.

/Gia


	8. Chapter 8

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Chapter 8

As Katniss follows Snow into our study, I contemplate following. Katniss shuts the door behind her, and I go ahead and peep through the key hole. They are having what looks to be a very serious conversation. Then the President looks in my direction, and although I know he can't really see me, I feel as though he can. I give up on this idea, and scamper away.

The Capitolites ambush me as soon as I enter the kitchen, and seem to chatter nonstop. I give them a confused look, and one pats me on the cheek.

"Prim, sunshine, how did you feel about your sisters victory? All of us loved it." She asks sweetly.

"It was really good that she got to come home, I always knew she could." I don't tell them that I cried with relief when she won, nor that there were times when I wished that I could cut our beloved president in to more piece's than Clove Copperova would have cut my sister into if it wasn't for that boy from eleven. However, there was no doubt that if I did, it would result in the death of me, and more than likely, the deaths of the people I love as well.

"So did I!" The capitolite bounces on her toes. The whole thing might not have been so awful if she hadn't been so sincere.

I think I stood there staring blankly at her, for she reaches out and taps my cheek. I jump back, wanting to put distance between myself and her. I'm worried that if I stay here I'll say something I shouldn't. Or a lot of things I shouldn't say, like the fact that I doubt any of them care about my sister any more than they could throw her. I grind my teeth together, but luckily Katniss comes out with President Snow, and he flounces towards the door. He whispers a comment to my sister as he passes, and gives me a knowing glance. Then he's gone, and Katniss comes back in, only to be stolen by her style team.

.

I follow Gale noiselessly through the forest, watching in awe as he sets up one of his famous snares. Rory walks beside me, watching his brother carefully. I pluck a few berries, popping one in my mouth, and holding the others. Then we go back, and in one of the traps is a dead squirrel.

"Gale! You killed it. That's not fair. Maybe we can heal it, but I don't think we can." My tears rip free from my eyes and I fall to the ground, sobbing. Gale gives me a weird look, but Rory comes over and pulls me to his chest, holding me tightly. Then, he pulls me to him, and kisses me. I'm shocked to find that I enjoy the sensation, and my tears quickly fade from mind.

We break apart before Gale notices a thing, and share a coy smile.

"Prim, hunting means killing." Gale moves over to me, a mix of concern and amusement on his face.

"I know, I just don't like seeing them dead…"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Rory asks pointedly.

"Sure, that'd be good, as long as that's okay with you Gale?"

"Sure." He waves us off absently. And I don't know who to love, Gale or his brother. Rory or his brother. Gale or Rory. Rory or Gale. I just don't know.

Author's note: I ship Prorry, but writing Prale is so funny. Who should I write? Also, some people were complaining that this isn't how they imagined Prim, and no, this isn't how I imagined her at first, but I just like writing her a lot. So yeah, this has a dash of parody involved, and I'll be adding that to the summery.

Guest: Thanks

Other guest: Your reviews were a little blunt, and I'm not sure I'll do all of your recommendations, but thank you anyway.

If you found this chapter better, you can thank Catchingfire75 who is my beta! Thanks!

Also: Go check out my slightly more serious story 'What a bird told me'. Please, I promise you'll like it.

/Gia


	9. Chapter 9

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Chapter 9

Rory walks me home, and opens the door for me.

"See you later…" I say somewhat unsure of what to do next.

"Yeah," he touches my shoulder lightly, and then he walks away. I shut the door after a few minutes of watching him walk, and head to the living room.

Mother is playing the Victory tour, and my sister has just arrived in district 2. Though the ceremony is very different compared to district eleven's, it cannot be said that it had any less emotions. On Clove's side is a boy around my sister's age and a girl and boy slightly older than me, and on Cato's side, a middle aged man and woman. When one of the newest victors presents Katniss with a medal, I can see the boiling hatred behind his thin mask of calm.

I wonder if he knew Cato or Clove. He looks at my sister as if he wants to break every bone in her body. I guess he does.

I head to my room to practice the flute; a daily ritual for me now.

.

"Ha! Got you!" Rory tackles me playfully.

"Hi guys." Gale strolls up and I can't help my eyes from traveling to his abs momentarily.

"H-hi Gale." I pretend that my stutter was from being out of breath, but really it's just from his well…gorgeousness!

"Just coming to tell Rory that mom wants you back home for something."

"Aw. Sorry Prim, see you later then?" Rory gives me a playful smile.

"Sure."

As both of them walk away, I can't help but notice that Rory has a better butt. Abs or butt… Which do I like more?

.

When I get home, I decide to write my feelings down. Peeta once told my sister that it helps. wonder if he was right? I sit at my desk and write:

I like gale because he's hot.

I also like him because he's smoking hot.

I like Rory because he's nice.

He also has an even better butt than Gale.

But Gale has better abs…

I just don't know what to do!

Don't know…don't know…

I stop writing as the doorbell rings.

"Prim!" The voice of my best friend, Katy floats up the stairs. She races in a moment later.

"Sup?" I say.

"Nothing that great." Her eyes light up right then, and she stares at something on the desk behind me. Then she starts inconsolably giggling. Oh god, oh god; NO! She must have, please…

"It's not what it looks like-"

"What else would it be? Let me make one thing clear. I call Gale!"

"No, I want him."

"But you want Rory!"

Yeah, I want 'em both!"

"Tough." At that moment the door swings open and Rory comes in, arching an eyebrow as he reads the paper on my desk.

HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe! You have no idea how fun this was to write. Maybe I went a bit over the top with the humor, but next chapter will probably be the last totally carefree one, and then we go to the reaping and the quell. Also, sorry, I couldn't resist putting Clove in there… And yeah, so sorry about the fluffiness in this chapter. But please review. Last time the response was over whelming, and I loved it! Penny the monster bringer: You know you're awesome right?

To all the guests: Thanks!

The response to the question I asked last time (Prale or Prory) says that people ship Prory, but find Prale funnier. Great, so do I! So I'm going to have Prim like Gale like one of my friends like what's his name from one direction, and like Rory for real. But she doesn't know it yet. Again, please please please check out my other stories!

/Gia

P.S. If anyone has a oneshot request, I'll write it.

P.P.S. Sorry for the length of this Author's note, but I had a lot to say!


End file.
